rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mental Wonderland (Part 3)
Mental Wonderland (Part 3) is the thirty-fifth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eleventh episode of the third season. Additionally it is the third part of a four part series based on the old, original concept of Mental Wonderland. Summary Following a complete mental breakdown, Gwady has to face the consequences of her past actions, which lead to her undertaking a long journey through her own mind, trying to complete 180 deeds in order to achieve peace and quiet inside her head. Episode in Detail Having spent a long time inside her head already, Gwady lost track of the amount of deeds she has already done and how many are left. She also has stopped caring about it, as some of them have been repeating various times, due to having been solved with the wrong methods. As she keeps on walking to the next deed she wonders about the world outside of her mind and how everyone, including Ryahno, is doing. Irritated with the noises she hears around her, some sort of peeling, as well as her lack of information on the outside world, she hurries her steps, until a door behind her slams shut. Not having noticed a door before, she comes to a stop and tries to interact with it. As it doesn't open she gives it a good kick, which echoes in a way that makes Gwady realise that her surroundings appear to have a wooden structure, as well as how spacious they are. As she pulls from the door she is startled by a violent light and has to face various beings appearing around her, some assaulting her verbally and others physically. In the end she has enough of them and jumps them, only to have them disappear, melting away. Gwady then approaches the next need, which is an arguing couple. The woman is crying, while the man is not showing any compassion to the pain he caused. The argument is about a life after death, which the woman believes in, while he denies it, thus breaking the woman's heart as she is grieving after her mother's death. Gwady then confronts the man on his behavior, losing her calm this time and attacking him, though her weapons disappear as her hands, just like she cannot harm him and instead phases through him. He however is able to hurt her in return. The rat is overtaken by old emotions related to her mother dying, though she is able to catch herself, confronting the man and calling him out, asking him if he wants to be right or be happy. Gwady leaves him to decide and turns her back on the two beings, who are able to move on as the rat makes her way to the next deed - an old mansion, which she enters. Inside she finds a huge painting of herself, with glowing red eyes. Watching it, Gwady remembers how, at a young age, she wanted to be just like her mother, like having glowing red eyes. At the thought the painting begins leaking ink, which eventually runs down the canvas to the floor. When the rat pulls away from the painting, she is spoken to from behind, by herself - climbing out of the painting. The Gwady from the painting confronts her on the wish to be like her mummy, Ryahno, even morphing into a being that appears to be what Gwady would have become, had she chosen the path to be just like Ryahno. At this point Gwady remembers how Ryahno had told her to be careful about what she wants, as she could end up becoming just that. One example of that would be the sharp teeth the rat has nowadays. During the confrontation the being's voice changes to Ryahno's, further confronting her, until the rat bursts into tears, until she is rudely interrupted by the twisted and told to "cut the bullshit." At this point Gwady takes the control over the conversation, about to talk about all the things Ryahno has done, but she is interrupted when a shot is fired and "kills" the twisted. As it turns out the shot was fired by another version of her, which she then jumps, again unable to hurt the being, just like previous times she tried to attack them in her mind. Panicking over the sight of the Ryahno-being not moving, she is about to break again, only to find herself attacked by said twisted and once more assaulted verbally for all the things she's done and the emotional pain she's caused Ryahno. The moment she apologises and confesses her truthful emotions, everything comes to a halt. The whole scene appears to rewind until the mansion disappears, leaving only Gwady lying on the ground. The rat wonders if she was dealing with a normal twisted, or if Ryahno had actually influenced the interaction, but gets up and continues onward to the next deed, unaware, that her appearance is slowly changing as she does so. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido * The All-Seer (mentioned) * Hwong YiFung (mentioned) * Bayroff (mentioned) * Kuraz Ryahno (mentioned) * The Twisted Trivia * The mansion that appeared in this episode, is a part of the mansion that Weido worked in. Details about this are revealed in episode 36. * Following the "struggle between wanting to be like her mummy and herself", Gwady actually gets the answer to the problem in the form of Weido, who is, in a sense, a combination of Ryahno and Gwady. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 3 Category:Episodes